Hitsuyaka College
by Haru Hearts
Summary: This is my Pokemon story I hope you enjoy. I am a newbie writer so please excuse my bad punctuation and grammar. My teachers didn't actually teach me properly. Being in the lowest set of course. I won't post anymore until I have some reviews.
1. Hitsuyaka College

Disclaimer: Ok I know you've probably read this so many times on other Fanfics but I have to do this. I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does and the characters I'm using are from another fic done by Mez10000. I have had permission to use her characters and similar storyline. The Pokemon, I will mention are owned by Nintendo. All characters are my friends and I have described them as I see them. This fanfic has nothing to do with Saralli Caira High this is my adaptation of it. So enjoy. Haru Hearts…

Main Characters:

Haru: A loud, cocky, idiotic person that only likes to battle and annoy people. At certain times he will act calm and fine. Other times he will always annoy someone or continuously tell awful jokes. Relies on brute strength and speed instead of strategy. His first pokemon is a Zangoose. His Zangoose hates being inside pokeballs and prefers being out in the open. Zangoose is a lot smaller than normal Zangooses he is about 2'4''.

Sieg: A calm intelligent person who always keeps his head in the game. He knows basic martial arts and gets pissed if you mock his height. He is an extremely amazing battler with a mysterious Eevee. First pokemon is his mysterious Eevee known as Willow.

Nia & Aria: Basically twins, they both almost have a similar party and personality which scares most people. Both intelligent and weird but are very good battlers. First pokemon are Dratini's known as Draigas and Seren.

Zero: A loud, cocky, intelligent individual, Zero is like a leader to the group always motivating and cheerful. At most times he can really get pissed off but only for fun, An OK battler and Strategist. First pokemon is a Dratini known as Zippo.

Ebony: A hyper and annoying person, constantly asking for hugs and attention from the group. Not so much of a battler but loves to just play about. First pokemon is a Vulpix known as Phoenix.

Rhiannon: Always in a temper, tries to take over the team leading position but just ends up having a huge fit about it. At certain times she can be cheerful but as long as Haru and Zero doesn't go near her. A weak battler but likes to see what can be done in battles. First pokemon is a Mightyena known as Layla.

Tegerian: Rhiannon's best friend almost like a sister. They always tell each other everything. Not much is actually known about Tegerian to the males of the group but the girls seem to know a lot. A weak battler like Rhiannon but doesn't bother with battling. First pokemon is an Arbok known as Naga.

Angharad: Known as Harad to the group. A bright, intelligent person, but quite shy. A very weak battler. First pokemon is a Zubat known as Jet.

Fossil: The most annoying person you will ever meet. A skilled user of ground type pokemon but his knowledge lacks in battles only relying on what he thinks will save him. A mid-level battler… And dunce. First pokemon is a Phanpy known as Rolo.

Now on to the story…

_**Hitsuyaka College.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Haru was walking towards his form room with his pokemon Zangoose on his right shoulder. When he heard screams and a cloud of dust coming towards him. The screams he could hear were from other students and the dust was what seemed to be a pokemon performing Rollout. "What the hell!" Haru shouted jumping away from the pokemon, The pokemon then turned a corner and smashed straight into a wall. A chubby boy in light blue clothes came running from where the pokemon first appeared.

"Phanpy! Are you ok?" The chubby boy said stroking his Phanpy's trunk, Haru picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Hey! What's the idea of that?" Haru questioned the light blue clothed boy.

"I'm sorry I didn't expect Phanpy to do this. Rolling into the school." The boy replied taking out a pokeball and pointing it towards the elephant pokemon. A beam of red light came out of the ball and hit Phanpy and the Phanpy disappeared in the red light.

"I'm surprised they let you in this school." Haru said heartlessly towards the chubby boy.

"I'm as well. I'm Sean by the way Sean Fossil." Sean said to Haru.

"I don't care. Anyway you're standing on my hat." Haru said pointing at his hat.

"Oh I'm sorry again." Sean replied scratching his head.

"Just hand it over now." Sean picked Haru's black hat up and gave it to him, Haru wiped the dust off and put it on his black hair. "Zangoose lets go we're missing registration." The little white and red pokemon ran up to Haru and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Nice meeting you." Sean said before Haru started to run towards a door down the corridor, Haru opened the door and there was his form room Students sitting on stools inside one of the science rooms.

"Haru you are late. What happened this time?" The teacher said to Haru.

"Well Miss you see a Glameow crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

Haru joked as all the students laughed.

"Haru that is the worst excuse ever." The teacher replied furiously.

"I know Miss. I just made it up." Haru said walking towards his seat on the third row.

"Well I don't care but if this happens again you are in detention." The teacher said.

"Hey, Haru." A voice said from behind Haru,

"What Zero?" Haru replied.

"Did you do the resistance homework?" Zero said to Haru in a whisper.

"Ummmm…" Haru paused for a moment

"Zan" Said Haru's Zangoose shaking his head side to side.

"Man your busted. Miss said if anyone didn't do it they'd have detention for sure." Zero said sniggering,

"Oh well it's not like this hasn't happened before." Haru said leaning back to the bench behind him where Zero was sitting. "I'm always not doing my work. The work I do is gym and I've got flying A's." Haru said casually.

"Gym is the easiest one you need at least two C's to graduate." Zero said to Haru.

"I got a good amount of B's." A voice said to Haru's left.

"Who asked you Sieg?" Haru said to Sieg

"All I'm saying Haru is your not going to graduate. You might just flunk." Sieg said to Haru calmly.

"Well sorry mister I grew an inch two nights ago. You're so short." Haru said sarcastically to Sieg,

"What's wrong with me being short Dammit!" Sieg shouted in a rage.

"Sieg be quiet!" The teacher shouted to Sieg,

"Yes Miss Mantis." Sieg said quietly.

"You got served." Zero joked to Sieg, Sieg went for a grab at Zero's throat but misses. The bell sounded for the start of first lesson. First lesson though was in the room that they were in and the form had that science class.

Miss Mantis is a poison type trainer specializing in poison pokemon. Her favourite pokemon is a Serviper and you know the history of Serviper and Zangoose and if you don't I'll tell you. For many years before the invention of the pokeball Zangoose and Serviper have been at war over a small patch of land as the legend goes. The instinct for a Serviper or a Zangoose to fight has actually been bred into their genes to battle whenever they see a Serviper or a Zangoose. So Zangeeses fight Servipers and Servipers fight Zangeeses.

The class just stayed in their seats and waited for the teacher to say what needs to be done this lesson. "Ok class this lesson is resistance as you all know and I will be taking your homework in at the end. But first I have booked us the battle field so let's make our way there." Miss Mantis said opening the door to the corridor.

"Great this is awesome!" Haru said excitedly

"Haru calm down." Zero said hitting him in the back of the head avoiding Zangoose. Zangoose laughed out loud at Haru

"Hey Zangoose do you want to be hit?" Haru said to Zangoose looking to his right shoulder.

"Zangoose Zan." Zangoose said shaking his head side to side.

"Good." Haru smirked it took them 5 minutes to get to the battle field.

"Ok class I want Zero and Nia to battle first. So please step forward." Zero pushed past Haru and walked to the teacher. A girl with long brown hair walked to the teacher as well.

"Haru lets see if Zero can beat Nia." Sieg said with a snigger

"Most likely." Haru said moving Zangoose from his shoulder to the top of his head "Watch the battle Zangoose." Haru said to Zangoose.

"This will be a one on one battle, ok?" Miss Mantis said stepping backwards.

"Ok girl this is going to be over quickly." Zero smirked "Go, Zippo!" He shouted throwing a red and white ball to the ground 3 meters in front of him and a large red light burst out of the ball and a blue and white slug looking pokemon appeared.

"Maybe. I choose you, Seren!" Nia shouted throwing a white and red ball 3 metres in front of her and she too chose a blue white looking slug pokemon.

"Dratini vs. Dratini let the battle…. Begin!" Miss mantis shouted lifting her arm up to signal the beginning of the battle.

"Zippo Attack now with Ice beam!" The Dratini did as instructed and launched a blue line of blue electricity.

"Seren dodge and use Ice beam as well." Nia shouted and the little Dratini did as instructed jumping in the air and dodging the Ice beam fired from Zippo. The little Dratini then fired an Ice beam at Zippo and hit it directly in its face, Zippo then fell to the ground with its face half covered in ice.

"Zero's Dratini is unable to battle Nia wins." Miss Mantis said marking her sketchpad with a pen.

"Next we will have Haru and Sean. Please step forth." Miss Mantis said. Haru pushed past the people in front and pulled a pair of sun glasses from his black jacket pocket and placed them on his face and ran to the right side of the battle arena. A Chubby boy dressed in blue walked to the left side of the arena.

"So Sean I didn't know you were in my form group." Haru said grinning,

"Then you obviously don't pay attention much. Haru." Sean said pulling out a red and white pokeball from his pocket. "Donphan I choose you!" Sean shouted throwing the pokeball 4 metres in front of him and in a burst of red light an elephant appeared but this was different from the elephant he saw before. This one had large tusks and had a thick layer of rubber looking armour over the top part of his body running down to its trunk.

"Nice Donphan. But my pokemon is cooler. Zangoose standby, I choose you!" Haru shouted pointing at the Donphan as the Zangoose on his head ran down his head and up his arm and jumped to the field 2 metres in front of Haru.

"Begin!" Miss Mantis shouted raising her arm to begin the battle.

"Donphan Rollout attack now!" Sean ordered as his Donphan jumped a foot in the air and curled into a ball shape and rolled at Zangoose with tremendous speed.

"Zangoose dodge now!" Haru barked and Zangoose did as instructed and jumped to the right and landed. But this didn't stop the Donphan from its charge and still spinning turned towards the Zangoose.

"My Donphan can tell where your pokemon is easily." Sean smirked.

"Get lost. Zangoose use Shadow Claw!" Zangoose heard its orders and raised its right arm and charged at the spinning Donphan. Zangoose hit the Donphan with a shadowy punch and hit the Donphan off track. Donphan was knocked back and changed from its ball state back onto its four legs. "Zangoose use Aerial Ace!" Zangoose charged at the Donphan with overwhelming speed and smashed into the Donphan with its claws. The Donphan fell back and dropped to the floor onto its belly.

"Donphan get up and use Take Down!" Sean shouted to Donphan. Donphan struggled getting up onto its feet but when it did it charged at Zangoose swiftly. Zangoose was smashed right away unaware of Donphan charging towards it. Zangoose fell to the floor and tried to get back up.

"Zangoose c'mon we can't lose" Haru said to Zangoose. Zangoose then jumped back to its feet and readied its claws for combat "Zangoose…. Hyper Beam" Haru said and Zangoose raised its claw to Donphan and put its other arm on the arm charging the beam to steady it.

"Donphan Rollout!" Sean yelled and Donphan jumped into its ball form and rolled towards Zangoose

"FIRE!" Haru screamed Zangoose let loose a large beam on orange light at Donphan hitting the large elephant sending it at the far wall at the back of the arena.

"Donphan…" Sean said falling to his knees in shame. "Haru is the winner!" Miss Mantis said marking her sketchpad with a pen

"Zangoose we did it!" Haru yelled kneeling down and putting his arms out Zangoose ran straight into his arms and hugged him. "You were awesome Zangoose" Haru said stroking Zangoose then getting up to his feet and letting Zangoose run up to his shoulder and keeping balanced on Haru's black jacket and hat. Haru took off his sun glasses and put them in his black jean pocket. Haru then walked to the exit and went to the infirmary.

"Miss is Zangoose ok?" Haru asked the nurse at the infirmary the nurse replied

"Yes he is he can go now. But Haru why did you go all out, against Sean's Donphan?" The nurse questioned.

"I didn't. I went easy." Haru smirked and walked out of the infirmary. Haru walked out of the main building and into the forest. "Grovyle, Standby, I choose you!" Haru shouted throwing a red and white pokeball into the air and in a huge blue light a big green lizard with leaves on its arms appeared in the blue light. "Grovyle we're going to have to train hard to evolve you ok." Haru said, Grovyle nodded and went into his battle position.

_**Chapter 2**_

2 hours had past since Haru was in the forest training with Grovyle and Zangoose and they headed back to the main building. Zero and Sieg ran out and questioned Haru about where he was. Haru didn't say much but threw his pokeball and a Sceptile appeared from it. Zero and Sieg were amazed but then Haru walked away and went to his room on the 3rd floor to rest.

Later that night Haru couldn't get to sleep he was remembering the day 8 years ago when he was 6 the day he got his Zangoose. The light of the day was dim in the forest not much light came through the trees so it looked like it was dark. Haru walked into the forest because he had lost his fathers pokeball in the forest then he heard some rustling in some bushes to the right of him. Haru took a step forward and popped out was a Zangoose with blue colouring instead of red and followed by it were 6 Servipers chasing the Zangoose. In the blue Zangoose's mouth was a baby Zangoose that looked as if it just hatched. A Servipers tail glowed a dark purple and smashed into the blue Zangoose and it dropped its baby to the ground. The blue Zangoose looked at Haru, Haru fell to the ground and was practically paralyzed staying there. Another Serviper hit the blue Zangoose with a purple glowing tail. The Zangoose screamed in pain and tried to move closer to its baby to protect it. Haru snapped out of his paralyzed state and ran to the baby Zangoose and picked it up. The blue Zangoose looked at Haru and pointed for him to run for his life then it got up and tried to fight the Servipers on its own. Another Serviper attacked the Zangoose with its teeth Zangoose fell to the ground and blood spewed out of its left arm. The blue Zangoose didn't move or twitch the pokemon was dead. The Serviper then turned their heads to Haru and lunged at him and the baby Zangoose in Haru's arms. Haru turned and ran fast for his life not looking back. As he was running he spotted his fathers pokeball on top of a bush. Haru reached for the pokeball but a Serviper went to bite him. The Serviper missed and glared at Haru. Haru hit the Serviper on top of its head as hard as he could. The Serviper fell to the floor, and Haru grabbed the pokeball and ran again seeing a clearing. But 2 Servipers appeared out of nowhere and blocked the exit, Haru was trapped and had no-way out. A shadow of a pokemon jumped out from the exit and slashed the 2 Servipers blocking it and then launched 4 whirlwinds at the remaining Serviper and jumped away. Haru wasted no time and ran out of the forest.

Haru ran home and told his father what happened and his father explained that he shouldn't have got the pokeball if he was in that much danger. But his father was proud that Haru saved the baby Zangoose.

Haru returned to the forest the next day with the baby Zangoose to see if the blue one was still there. But the blue Zangoose was gone but leading from were it had fallen were foot prints and claw prints. It looked like the blue Zangoose had got back up and walked off. Haru promised the baby Zangoose that he would help Zangoose find his mother no matter what and he used his father pokeball on the baby to capture it. Haru has still kept that promise till now.

_**Chapter 3**_

Haru's night was long and boring but he managed to get to sleep in the end. Early in the morning someone was banging on Haru's door. Haru got out of bed, opened the door and saw that Sieg was there. "What?" Haru said groggily to Sieg,

"A battle between Zero and Nia is happening in the arena right now." Sieg said. Haru closed his door put on his black jeans, black jacket, black hat and slipped on his white shoes before leaving he grabbed the half asleep Zangoose and ran to the arena on the bottom floor.

Haru got to the battle just in time. Zero challenged Nia to a rematch to see if it was a fluke she won last time. "I'm not going to lose this time, Zippo Go!" Zero shouted throwing his pokeball and in a burst of blue light a Dratini appeared.

"The result will be the same." Nia said calmly throwing a pokeball and in a burst of red light a Dratini appeared as well.

"This match isn't going to be much fun." Haru said putting his black fingerless gloves on.

"Zippo attack now with Ice Beam!" Zero shouted and his Dratini obeyed and launched a blue electric blast towards Nia's Dratini. "Seren, Flamethrower!" Nia shouted to her Dratini and the little Dratini launched a huge blast of fire to Zippo's Ice Beam. "Zippo, Surf!" Zero shouted to his pokemon, Dratini smashed the ground and crack appeared in the ground behind Zippo and a huge tidal wave blasted out of the ground and went straight to Nia's Dratini.

"Seren use Ice Beam on the wave." Nia said to her Dratini and the little pokemon obeyed and launched a blue electric stream to the wave.

"That won't work!" Zero shouted to Nia grinning "Go all the way Zippo!" He shouted. The Dratini nodded to Zero on top of the wave and went straight towards Nia and Seren. The blue electric attack that Seren was firing at the wave hit it and froze the wave instantly "Zippo jump!" Zero shouted to his Dratini. But the little pokemon was frozen to the wave.

"Just give up." Nia said to Zero "He won't escape."

"He will Zippo use Flamethrower now!" Zero shouted and his Dratini pointed his face to the part where he was frozen and breathed a massive fire at the ice unfreezing him.

"Seren Ice Beam." Nia said and the little pokemon sent a blue stream to Zippo hitting him and sending him to Zero.

"Zero you've lost." Haru said walking through the crowd and onto the battle field.

"It's not!" Zero shouted holding his Dratini in his arms

"It is look at your pokemon it's shaking. It's going to freeze in less than 10 minutes." Haru said. "I'll finish this battle." Haru said pulling out his sun glasses and placing them on his face.

"Ok I'll freeze you like your friend." Nia said to Haru.

"Then it's on. Zero take Zippo to the infirmary… Now!" Haru shouted to Zero, Zero didn't hesitate and ran out of the arena towards the infirmary. "So let's battle Nia." Haru grinned

"Don't expect to be taken easily on." Nia said to Haru.

"Lucario. Standby, I choose you!" Haru shouted throwing a pokeball and in the red light a pokemon appeared with blue and red colouring a fox but bigger and standing on hind legs.

"Yes master." The pokemon said without moving his lips, "Not very impressive." Nia said.

"Lucario you don't need me to tell you what moves to use." Haru said Sitting down "I know master." The pokemon said charging a blue ball in his paws and sending it at the frozen wave shattering it into small fragments of ice. Sieg ran through the crowd and shouted

"Begin!"

_**Chapter 4**_

"I'm still not impressed Haru." Nia said with a smirk "Seren use flamethrower!" The Dratini did as instructed and fired a large blast of fire towards Lucario. Lucario jumped aside and ran towards the Dratini and then disappeared "What the hell! Where did it go?" Nia shouted surprised by the vanishing Lucario.

"Behind you" A voice said from behind Nia.

"What?" Nia jumped back away from where she heard the voice. Lucario appeared right behind Dratini and smashed right into its back. Dratini flew towards the ground blinded by pain Dratini cried out its name loudly. "Seren get up and use flamethrower now!" Nia barked her orders to Dratini; The Dratini got up shaking and launched another blast of fire towards Lucario. Lucario jumped to his right performing a back flip "Why are you not giving your Lucario orders?" Nia shouted to Haru.

"You do know all Lucario's are telepathic." Haru said folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"Bugger…" Nia said standing in her spot blinking.

"I have the worst grades in my class and even I knew that." Haru said sitting in his position and not moving.

"Hm, Seren send a flamethrower towards Haru!" Nia screamed at her Dratini. Dratini launched its blasts of fire towards Haru. Haru's eyes opened up in terror, Lucario ran in front of the fire and taking the hit sending him flying to the ground.

"That was a cheap trick Nia that's disgraceful!" Haru shouted at Nia jumping to his feet and running to Lucario's aid.

"Don't worry master this won't bring me down." Lucario said getting from the ground "I still have the focus sash you gave me." Lucario said walking towards Seren charging a small blue beam on the outside of his gaping mouth.

"Lucario fire!" Haru shouted and Lucario sent the beam from his mouth with tremendous speed and power hitting Seren in its face and sending it flying towards the wall. The wall had a large crater and inside it was Seren blinded by pain once again.

"Seren!" Nia screamed running towards the Dratini, Suddenly a large white glow emitted from the body of Seren. The Dratini started to grow larger in the light and became thinner at the tail. Dratini was evolving.

"What the hell!" Haru said surprised by what was happening, Dratini had changed from Dratini into Dragonair.

"Seren you're amazing now, use Fire Blast!" Nia said pointing towards Lucario. Lucario's eyes opened widely in terror as Haru's did when the flamethrower was launched at him. Lucario couldn't dodge this attack for his speed had dropped to low to move, the blast wrapped around Lucario and lifted from him Lucario fell to the ground unconscious and the metal spikes on his body were melting away oozing over his paws and chest.

"Lucario…" Haru said quietly dropping to his knees and staring to the ground Zangoose next to him looking to the ground.

"You are just pathetic." Nia said folding her arms in disappointment.

"Lucario, return." Haru said as Lucario turned into a red light outline of his body and disappeared into the red and white pokeball.

[Sieg wanted to write the upcoming chapter. So chapter 5 is his doing.

_**Chapter 5**_

"Nia that was too much!" Yelled Sieg leaping down through the destroyed wall and while willow scurried down after. The Espeon, usually a deep shade of purple was growling in her throat hackles raised, fur glowing white. The eyes were red, glowing with supernatural power,

"Espeon, I choose you!"

"Sieg, this is too many battles for Seren, she's defeated two already,"

"And just evolved, look at her, not a scratch," and indeed the dragon was gleaming, floating about three feet from the floor, without a single sign of the hammering Lucario gave it.

"Alright, I accept," sighed Nia.

"Begin!" shouted zero, now returned from the infirmary,

"What the… it's?" but it was too late, the battle had started.

"Seren, use fire blast again." The dragon blew an enormous billow of flame at the small purple dog.

"Use light screen and psychic." Espeon did as instructed. The fire split around an invisible shield and the jewel on willow's head began glowing brightly.

"Seren, keep it up!" commanded Nia, the dragon easily put another blast of fire against the shield, enjoying its new found power.

"Willow, now!" the fire blast stopped and a shield of light encased the Dragonair, soon to be filled with fire from its own mouth.

"Seren stop, break through the barrier!"

"Willow release psychic attack now." Sieg muttered. The dragon was surrounded by a red light and began to shake.

"Dragonair, return," said Nia holding out a pokeball.

"All right, you win, you and your bloody combinations, but Seren's already battled a lot today already. Remember that before you start boasting."

"Houndoom, I choose you!" yelled Aria jumping forwards.

"Wow this really is a come when you want battle isn't it?" Sieg said under his breath." Willow, return." Said Sieg holding her pokeball behind his back and returning willow from his shoulder. He took a pokeball from his belt and rolled it onto the battlefield

"Go Flareon!"

"Houndoom is way better than Flareon." Aria said contemptuously.

"Its how you use them that counts," Sieg replied.

"Begin!" shouted Zero again, now in the commentator's box.

"Houndoom use flamethrower,"

"Flareon use agility and take the fire in!"

"Now use agility, flamethrower, blast burn and eruption!" there was a slight pause in which the small orange dog turned her head to her trainer, bathing in fire from the Houndoom's mouth. Sieg gave an almost imperceptible nod and the battlefield exploded. When the smoke and dust clouds cleared the Houndoom was flat on the floor, legs splayed while Flareon was panting, scratched and bleeding in several places.

"Well, I'm sure we'd all like to see that again in slow motion." Said Zero from the commentators podium. The screen at one end of the arena flickered on, although usually used solely for teaching purposes, Zero tended to have the override codes for everything. Sieg didn't watch. What had happened was the result of months and months training. The screen stuttered a bit and then fast forwarded to the Flareon combo. As the flamethrower from the Houndoom approached her, she opened her mouth and swallowed the fire. The orders came; she looked back, wanting confirmation from the trainer. She turned her head back, into the flame and sprinted around the Houndoom, sending its own flame back to the owner. As the ring of fire closed in, Flareon reared up on his hind legs, an explosion hit the Houndoom from above while the ground opened up beneath her and spewed lava at the soft underbelly. The explosion carried the lava outwards and it hit Flareon. The Houndoom collapsed in the smoke.

"Sorry Flareon," Sieg moaned. "You were too close. I think we'd both better go to the infirmary," he said to aria, "is Houndoom okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine; don't you think that was a bit extreme though?"

"Yes, I guess so but I needed to try it out and I thought that it wouldn't really hurt a fire type, see my logic?"

"Yes, but I still think it was too extreme."


	2. A past memory But not forgotten

_**Chapter 2**_

2 hours had past since Haru was in the forest training with Grovyle and Zangoose and they headed back to the main building. Zero and Seig ran out and questioned Haru about where he was. Haru didn't say much but threw his pokeball and a Sceptile appeared from it. Zero and Seig were amazed but then Haru walked away and went to his room on the 3rd floor to rest.

Later that night Haru couldn't get to sleep he was remembering the day 8 years ago when he was 6 the day he got his Zangoose. The light of the day was dim in the forest not much light came through the trees so it looked like it was dark. Haru walked into the forest because he had lost his fathers pokeball in the forest then he heard some rustling in some bushes to the right of him. Haru took a step forward and popped out was a Zangoose with blue colouring instead of red and followed by it were 6 Servipers chasing the Zangoose. In the blue Zangoose's mouth was a baby Zangoose that looked as if it just hatched. A Servipers tail glowed a dark purple and smashed into the blue Zangoose and it dropped its baby to the ground. The blue Zangoose looked at Haru, Haru fell to the ground and was practically paralyzed staying there. Another Serviper hit the blue Zangoose with a purple glowing tail. The Zangoose screamed in pain and tried to move closer to its baby to protect it. Haru snapped out of his paralyzed state and ran to the baby Zangoose and picked it up. The blue Zangoose looked at Haru and pointed for him to run for his life then it got up and tried to fight the Servipers on its own. Another Serviper attacked the Zangoose with its teeth Zangoose fell to the ground and blood spewed out of its left arm. The blue Zangoose didn't move or twitch the pokemon was dead. The Serviper then turned their heads to Haru and lunged at him and the baby Zangoose in Haru's arms. Haru turned and ran fast for his life not looking back. As he was running he spotted his fathers pokeball on top of a bush. Haru reached for the pokeball but a Serviper went to bite him. The Serviper missed and glared at Haru. Haru hit the Serviper on top of its head as hard as he could. The Serviper fell to the floor, and Haru grabbed the pokeball and ran again seeing a clearing. But 2 Servipers appeared out of nowhere and blocked the exit, Haru was trapped and had no-way out. A shadow of a pokemon jumped out from the exit and slashed the 2 Servipers blocking it and then launched 4 whirlwinds at the remaining Serviper and jumped away. Haru wasted no time and ran out of the forest.

Haru ran home and told his father what happened and his father explained that he shouldn't have got the pokeball if he was in that much danger. But his father was proud that Haru saved the baby Zangoose.

Haru returned to the forest the next day with the baby Zangoose to see if the blue one was still there. But the blue Zangoose was gone but leading from were it had fallen were foot prints and claw prints. It looked like the blue Zangoose had got back up and walked off. Haru promised the baby Zangoose that he would help Zangoose find his mother no matter what and he used his father pokeball on the baby to capture it. Haru has still kept that promise till now.


	3. The battle between Nia and Haru

_**Chapter 3**_

Haru's night was long and boring but he managed to get to sleep in the end. Early in the morning someone was banging on Haru's door. Haru got out of bed, opened the door and saw that Seig was there. "What?" Haru said groggily to Seig,

"A battle between Zero and Nia is happening in the arena right now." Seig said. Haru closed his door put on his black jeans, black jacket, black hat and slipped on his white shoes before leaving he grabbed the half asleep Zangoose and ran to the arena on the bottom floor.

Haru got to the battle just in time. Zero challenged Nia to a rematch to see if it was a fluke she won last time.

"I'm not going to lose this time, Zippo Go!" Zero shouted throwing his pokeball and in a burst of blue light a Dratini appeared.

"The result will be the same." Nia said calmly throwing a pokeball and in a burst of red light a Dratini appeared as well.

"This match isn't going to be much fun." Haru said putting his black fingerless gloves on.

"Zippo attack now with Ice Beam!" Zero shouted and his Dratini obeyed and launched a blue electric blast towards Nia's Dratini.

"Seren, Flamethrower!" Nia shouted to her Dratini and the little Dratini launched a huge blast of fire to Zippo's Ice Beam. "

Zippo, Surf!" Zero shouted to his pokemon, Dratini smashed the ground and crack appeared in the ground behind Zippo and a huge tidal wave blasted out of the ground and went straight to Nia's Dratini.

"Seren use Ice Beam on the wave." Nia said to her Dratini and the little pokemon obeyed and launched a blue electric stream to the wave.

"That won't work!" Zero shouted to Nia grinning "Go all the way Zippo!" He shouted. The Dratini nodded to Zero on top of the wave and went straight towards Nia and Seren. The blue electric attack that Seren was firing at the wave hit it and froze the wave instantly "Zippo jump!" Zero shouted to his Dratini. But the little pokemon was frozen to the wave.

"Just give up." Nia said to Zero "He won't escape."

"He will Zippo use Flamethrower now!" Zero shouted and his Dratini pointed his face to the part where he was frozen and breathed a massive fire at the ice unfreezing him.

"Seren Ice Beam." Nia said and the little pokemon sent a blue stream to Zippo hitting him and sending him to Zero.

"Zero you've lost." Haru said walking through the crowd and onto the battle field.

"It's not!" Zero shouted holding his Dratini in his arms

"It is look at your pokemon it's shaking. It's going to freeze in less than 10 minutes." Haru said. "I'll finish this battle." Haru said pulling out his sun glasses and placing them on his face.

"Ok I'll freeze you like your friend." Nia said to Haru.

"Then it's on. Zero take Zippo to the infirmary… Now!" Haru shouted to Zero, Zero didn't hesitate and ran out of the arena towards the infirmary. "So lets battle Nia." Haru grinned

"Don't expect to be taken easily on." Nia said to Haru.

"Lucario. Standby, I choose you!" Haru shouted throwing a pokeball and in the red light a pokemon appeared with blue and red colouring a fox but bigger and standing on hind legs.

"Yes master." The pokemon said without moving his lips,

"Not very impressive." Nia said.

"Lucario you don't need me to tell you what moves to use." Haru said Sitting down

"I know master." The pokemon said charging a blue ball in his paws and sending it at the frozen wave shattering it into small fragments of ice. Seig ran through the crowd and shouted

"Begin!"


	4. Lucario's defeat

_**Chapter 4**_

"I'm still not impressed Haru." Nia said with a smirk "Seren use flamethrower!" The Dratini did as instructed and fired a large blast of fire towards Lucario. Lucario jumped aside and ran towards the Dratini and then disappeared "What the hell! Where did it go?" Nia shouted surprised by the vanishing Lucario.

"Behind you" A voice said from behind Nia.

"What?" Nia jumped back away from where she heard the voice. Lucario appeared right behind Dratini and smashed right into its back. Dratini flew towards the ground blinded by pain Dratini cried out its name loudly. "Seren get up and use flamethrower now!" Nia barked her orders to Dratini; The Dratini got up shaking and launched another blast of fire towards Lucario. Lucario jumped to his right performing a back flip "Why are you not giving your Lucario orders?" Nia shouted to Haru.

"You do know all Lucario's are telepathic." Haru said folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"Bugger…" Nia said standing in her spot blinking.

"I have the worst grades in my class and even I knew that." Haru said sitting in his position and not moving.

"Hm, Seren send a flamethrower towards Haru!" Nia screamed at her Dratini. Dratini launched its blasts of fire towards Haru. Haru's eyes opened up in terror, Lucario ran in front of the fire and taking the hit sending him flying to the ground.

"That was a cheap trick Nia that's disgraceful!" Haru shouted at Nia jumping to his feet and running to Lucario's aid.

"Don't worry master this won't bring me down." Lucario said getting from the ground "I still have the focus sash you gave me." Lucario said walking towards Seren charging a small blue beam on the outside of his gaping mouth.

"Lucario fire!" Haru shouted and Lucario sent the beam from his mouth with tremendous speed and power hitting Seren in its face and sending it flying towards the wall. The wall had a large crater and inside it was Seren blinded by pain once again.

"Seren!" Nia screamed running towards the Dratini, Suddenly a large white glow emitted from the body of Seren. The Dratini started to grow larger in the light and became thinner at the tail. Dratini was evolving.

"What the hell!" Haru said surprised by what was happening, Dratini had changed from Dratini into Dragonair.

"Seren you're amazing now, use Fire Blast!" Nia said pointing towards Lucario. Lucario's eyes opened widely in terror as Haru's did when the flamethrower was launched at him. Lucario couldn't dodge this attack for his speed had dropped to low to move, the blast wrapped around Lucario and lifted from him Lucario fell to the ground unconscious and the metal spikes on his body were melting away oozing over his paws and chest.

"Lucario…" Haru said quietly dropping to his knees and staring to the ground Zangoose next to him looking to the ground.

"You are just pathetic." Nia said folding her arms in disappointment.

"Lucario, return." Haru said as Lucario turned into a red light outline of his body and disappeared into the red and white pokeball.

[Sieg wanted to write the upcoming chapter. So chapter 5 is his doing.


	5. Revenge

_**Chapter 5**_

"Nia that was too much!" Yelled Sieg leaping down through the destroyed wall and while willow scurried down after. The Espeon, usually a deep shade of purple was growling in her throat hackles raised, fur glowing white. The eyes were red, glowing with supernatural power,

"Espeon, I choose you!"

"Sieg, this is too many battles for Seren, she's defeated two already,"

"And just evolved, look at her, not a scratch," and indeed the dragon was gleaming, floating about three feet from the floor, without a single sign of the hammering Lucario gave it.

"Alright, I accept," sighed Nia.

"Begin!" shouted zero, now returned from the infirmary,

"What the… it's?" but it was too late, the battle had started.

"Seren, use fire blast again." The dragon blew an enormous billow of flame at the small purple dog.

"Use light screen and psychic." Espeon did as instructed. The fire split around an invisible shield and the jewel on willow's head began glowing brightly.

"Seren, keep it up!" commanded Nia, the dragon easily put another blast of fire against the shield, enjoying its new found power.

"Willow, now!" the fire blast stopped and a shield of light encased the Dragonair, soon to be filled with fire from its own mouth.

"Seren stop, break through the barrier!"

"Willow release psychic attack now." Sieg muttered. The dragon was surrounded by a red light and began to shake.

"Dragonair, return," said Nia holding out a pokeball.

"All right, you win, you and your bloody combinations, but Seren's already battled a lot today already. Remember that before you start boasting."

"Houndoom, I choose you!" yelled Aria jumping forwards.

"Wow this really is a come when you want battle isn't it?" Sieg said under his breath." Willow, return." Said Sieg holding her pokeball behind his back and returning willow from his shoulder. He took a pokeball from his belt and rolled it onto the battlefield

"Go Flareon!"

"Houndoom is way better than Flareon." Aria said contemptuously.

"Its how you use them that counts," Sieg replied.

"Begin!" shouted Zero again, now in the commentator's box.

"Houndoom use flamethrower,"

"Flareon use agility and take the fire in!"

"Now use agility, flamethrower, blast burn and eruption!" there was a slight pause in which the small orange dog turned her head to her trainer, bathing in fire from the Houndoom's mouth. Sieg gave an almost imperceptible nod and the battlefield exploded. When the smoke and dust clouds cleared the Houndoom was flat on the floor, legs splayed while Flareon was panting, scratched and bleeding in several places.

"Well, I'm sure we'd all like to see that again in slow motion." Said Zero from the commentators podium. The screen at one end of the arena flickered on, although usually used solely for teaching purposes, Zero tended to have the override codes for everything. Sieg didn't watch. What had happened was the result of months and months training. The screen stuttered a bit and then fast forwarded to the Flareon combo. As the flamethrower from the Houndoom approached her, she opened her mouth and swallowed the fire. The orders came; she looked back, wanting confirmation from the trainer. She turned her head back, into the flame and sprinted around the Houndoom, sending its own flame back to the owner. As the ring of fire closed in, Flareon reared up on his hind legs, an explosion hit the Houndoom from above while the ground opened up beneath her and spewed lava at the soft underbelly. The explosion carried the lava outwards and it hit Flareon. The Houndoom collapsed in the smoke.

"Sorry Flareon," Sieg moaned. "You were too close. I think we'd both better go to the infirmary," he said to aria, "is Houndoom okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine; don't you think that was a bit extreme though?"

"Yes, I guess so but I needed to try it out and I thought that it wouldn't really hurt a fire type, see my logic?"

"Yes, but I still think it was too extreme."


	6. Leaving Hitsuyaka

_**Chapter 6**_

Two days had past since the big battles between Haru, Nia, Zero and Sieg. Haru found out that his Lucario is permanently unable to battle for the rest of his life. The Fire Blast was too powerful and practically melted away Lucario's Steel strength making him just a fighting type pokemon. The day that most of the students of Hitsuyaka College dreamed of that came twice every year, Home time. You wouldn't think this is amazing if you're a high school student but college is very different especially since you're on an island.

Haru was excited as always about this time seeing as it was the only time when he gets to see his big brother Darren and his little brother Ryan. The rest of his family he didn't really care about and wished they'd leave him in peace when he goes home.

(Here is some background knowledge for you that I didn't mention in chapter 1)

Mum: A Serviper user and hates bug type pokemon. Loves to garden with her Serviper and piss Haru off with loads of jobs and revision during his free time.

Dad: A Vigoroth trainer and Haru's number 1 hater. When Haru was a child Haru was abused by his father quite a bit but eventually he stopped after Darren came home. Dad has the worst temper ever and hates anyone who doesn't take his opinion into consideration.

Darren: Haru's oldest brother and favourite. Darren uses a balanced team of high hitters and he is also a really good strategist. His first pokemon was a Charmander called Inferno.

Mike: Younger than Darren by 4 years and older than Haru by 4 years. Mike is an all out fighter and doesn't give a fig about strategies and just goes for what he thinks is the best approach. First pokemon was a Chimchar.

Ryan: The youngest out of the brothers being only 22 months old and a pest at it.

(There you go…)

"Well I'm going home for hard labour but I wish I could just go see my Grandparents at least they give me a break." Haru said walking along the beach to the ferries.

"All you do here is relax Haru." Sieg said carrying Willow in his arms. Sieg then noticed Zero on the shore with his Dratini Zippo, "Hey look Haru its Zero, and he's got some sweets I think in blue wrappers." Sieg said wondering what the sweets were.

"There rare candies and I'm surprised he even has them. Let's see what he's going to do, most likely feed them to Zippo." Haru said walking towards Zero. "Yo Zero got some raries there" Haru said standing next to Zero.

"Yeah my plan is to hopefully get Zippo to evolve into a Dragonite." Zero said un-wrapping a rare candy and feeding it to Zippo. Zippo began to glow white and in a few seconds evolved into a Dragonaire.

"This seems really stupid Zero." Sieg said standing there with Willow in his arms.

"Yeah well this one will get him to evolve." Sieg said un-wrapping another rare candy and feeding it to Zippo. Zippo began to glow once more and he grew larger and he grew hind legs and arms and in flash he became a Dragonite. "It worked!" Zero shouted hugging his newly evolved Dragonite.

"Whoa! I didn't expect your theory to be sort of well… Accurate." Haru said examining the Dragonite.

"Wow that really amazing and he looks a lot bigger than a normal Dragonite." Sieg said looking through his pokedex.

"That's what happens when you use rare candies the pokemon gets bigger in this case Dragonite is at least 1.5 feet taller. His legs and bigger and his arms are larger and longer." Haru mumbled.

"Yeah he is." Sieg said being shocked at how Haru was right. "I bet you just guessed that." Sieg said looking at Haru with a glare.

"No I learnt it in evolution class." Haru said folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait you learnt this in evolution class?" Zero laughed.

"Yeah I do learn some things when I want to." Haru said calmly looking at his Zangoose on his right shoulder. "C'mon we better get some cabins before anyone gets ours I'm not sleeping on the lobby again." Haru said turning and walking away.

"Yeah Haru is right, lets go Zero." Sieg said walking after Haru.

"Nah I'm going to fly home on Zippo." Zero said climbing onto to Zippo's back.

"Cya in Littleroot then." Haru said walking onto the stairs to the ship followed by Sieg.

Zero pointed to the sky and Zippo ran quickly and jumped into the sky, flapping its wings and flew north to the Hoenn region.

The ships engines began to sound and the horn sounded for departure. It was 4 hours into the voyage that Haru was bored enough to look over the side of the ship to see if he could find a suitable pokemon to capture. And lucky for Haru he saw 5 Wailord swim by under the ship. "This is my chance to catch a good water type pokemon." Haru sniggered pulling out a pokeball. Sieg appeared right behind Haru,

"What are you doing Haru?" Sieg said standing behind Haru with his Eevee Willow.

"Just going to catch me a Wailord." Haru grinned facing the Wailord. "Pokeball Go!" Haru shouted throwing a pokeball at a Wailord, the large Wailord turned into a large red light and disappeared into the pokeball. "See I got one." Haru said turning around with his hand out for the pokeball.

"I wouldn't be so sure Haru." Sieg said stepping back slowly.

"Why?…" Haru questioned and turned around the Wailord burst out of the pokeball and lunged itself towards the ship.

"That's why! Run!" Sieg shouted running to the side of the ship were no-one was.

"I'm going to get expelled for this." Haru said running after Sieg.

"Willow you know what to do." Sieg whispered to his Eevee his Eevee then glowed a bright white colour and grew larger, his fur became jagged, his ears became longer and his tail became jagged. Willow evolved into a bright yellow Jolteon. "Willow go now and use Thunder!" Sieg commanded the little yellow dog ran to the Wailord let loose a large electric attack into the clouds above. For a second nothing happened and then a large blast of lightning flew down from the clouds and zapped the Wailord, the Wailord then dropped to the ocean and sank unconscious. "You are going to get hell if you're found out." Sieg muttered, Willow came running back to Sieg and glowed a bright white colour again and changed into an Eevee.

"I know but one thing. Why does your Eevee evolve and de-volve?" Haru asked trying to avoid the question.

"Willow was infected with a virus when she was a newly born. I don't know what this virus is exactly but there's a one in a million chance that this virus will infect a pokemon." Sieg said patting the Eevee on the head and placing it into his shoulder.


	7. The Hoenn Saga

_**Chapter 7**_

Half a day past since the Wailord incident lucky for Haru no-one knew it was him. So Haru got to the main land and departed with Sieg who went towards Oldale town, Haru went towards Littleroot town to await what was going to be (well I won't tell you yet…). It took Haru around 30 minutes to get to Littleroot from Petalburg city while on his walk Haru saw something flying in the sky, it looked like a dragon. The flying thing then dived down towards Haru passed over his head and landed with a loud thud. It was a Dragonite and then on its shoulder a boy appeared it was Zero. "Hey, Haru." Zero said waving.

Haru rubbed his eyes and glared at Zero "You fool that was stupid."

"Yeah but it was good." Zero laughed and jumped off of Zippo's back and walked towards Haru.

"Let's just go to Littleroot." Haru said walking past Zero and then past Zippo.

"Yeah, C'mon Zippo." Zero said walking after Haru and Zippo followed. Haru and Zero got to Littleroot after 25 minutes and on their way there they talked about Call of Duty 4 for the whole time.

"Well I'm going to get the shouting over and done with." Haru said reaching for the door handle to his house.

Zero's house was next door to Haru's "Yeah I'm going to get the same with my mum and sister for using the rare candies." Zero mumbled. Haru and Zero both walked into their houses.

Haru's house was a nice home clean and organised, the kitchen and living room were both the same room and to the left of the kitchen part were the stars that led to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Haru's home!" A voice shouted from behind the TV.

"Uh, Daz?" Haru questioned.

"Yeah? Oh sorry Haru I was just sorting out the new TV. Darren said popping out from behind the TV and walked towards Haru.

"I'm surprised I would've thought that Dad or Mike would be doing that." Haru said waling towards the stars.

"So how's college been then? Got a new Girlfriend?" Darren questioned.

"It's ok and I did have a girlfriend but I screwed my chances of ever getting her back." Haru said walking up the stars.

"Who was it?" Darren questioned again.

"…" Haru said nothing and disappeared up-stars. Haru walked to his bedroom door that was to the left of him when he walked up the stars. Haru opened his door and in front of him was Zangoose. "Hey, Zangoose." Haru said walking to his drawers.

"Zan." Zangoose ran up to Haru and jumped onto his shoulder.

"I can't waste anymore time. Mum will be here and I bet she'll know about the incident." Haru grumbled opening his drawers and packing clothes into his rucksack.

"Haru!" Shouted a voice from down-stars.

"Ah crud, Mum's here!" Haru quickly grabbed his clothes and turned to run but before Haru could get anywhere a Seviper was in his door-way. Behind Seviper appeared a tall woman in a pink apron with a picture of Marge Simpson holding a tray of cookies.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She questioned Haru.

"Uh…." Haru quickly thought of a plan he reached behind him and grabbed 3 stone orbs and threw them at his window cracking it then Haru grabbed Zangoose and held him tight in his arms and ran to the window. Haru jumped out smashing the window, "Uh wait I forgot my bag!" Haru shouted before hitting the ground.

"You idiot!" Haru's mum shouted her Seviper had a large brown rucksack in its fangs and threw it to Haru. At that time Zero looked as if he was thrown out of his front window with a bag in his arms.

"Zero lets go quick!" Haru shouted getting up throwing his rucksack onto his back and running towards route 201.

"I'm right behind you!" Zero shouted after Haru and running behind him. Haru and Zero found a large bush and jumped behind it to hide form their parents.

"Well seeing as were both out of our homes we might has well leave on a journey." Haru said confidently.

"You sound as if you planned this Haru." Zero said with a glare.

"Well sort of." Haru joked taking a peak through the bush to see if the coast was clear, no-one was about so Haru and Zero walked on the path towards Oldale town where Sieg lived with his Grandmother.

5 Minutes past since Haru and Zero were thrown out of their homes and Haru seemed pretty fine with it. Zero on the other hand was almost glaring at Haru the whole way to Oldale town.

Haru saw Sieg in a field full of Miltank, "Yo Sieg!" Haru shouted waving at Sieg. Zero followed without a word.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Sieg questioned when Haru and Zero got to the fence beside his farm.

"We're on a pokemon journey." Haru said with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't you have college still though?" Sieg questioned.

"Ok I'll put this into three easy steps ok.

We got thrown out of college.

We got thrown out of our homes Zero for using rare candies and me for trying to catch a Wailord.

And finally you're coming with us." Haru said grabbing Sieg's right arm.

"Hell am I, I still got studying to do. Just because you got thrown out doesn't mean I'm being dragged along." Sieg said pulling himself away from Haru's grip.

"I'll tell Bex that you'll go out with her." Haru joked. Sieg then walked towards Haru and punched him right in the face with a right hook. "Man you really can't take a joke!" Haru shouted.

"No." Sieg replied still walking after Haru.

"Then learn." Haru said shoving his hand in Sieg's face. "Now try this, Secret finger Jutsu- STFU!" Haru shouted forcing Sieg back.

"That was really lame." Zero said folding his arms.

"Whatever. So Sieg you coming?" Haru asked.

"Fine…" Sieg mumbled.

"Great get your stuff and we're all leaving for a journey." Haru said excitedly.


End file.
